


Jessica's Letter to Santa

by TenEight



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: (see notes for more on that), Epistolary, Gen, Letters to Santa, One-Shot, Santa Claus - Freeform, and for once in my life it's not because i'm too anxious for christmas, why yes; i AM writing a christmas fic in October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenEight/pseuds/TenEight
Summary: Just because she believes in Santa doesn't mean she's not a professional.





	Jessica's Letter to Santa

Santa Claus (Or, To Whom It May Concern),

 

I, Jessica Williams, am contacting you to request that I receive Christmas presents for the 2017-2018 Winter season.

I have consistently been a good girl for the past seven (7) years (especially compared to other children the same age), and I think you will find that, since last Christmas, I've gotten even gooder (Figure A).

Some of the goodest things I've done this year are:

  * setting the table every day for Mommy without fussing or complaining
  * changing my entire day for Craig when we were locked out, and only crying once
  * helping Grandma start a grass-roots campaign to reach out to her constipatients



It is my opinion that my behavior meets or exceeds your standards for the Nice List.

To that end, I would like to request:

  * one (1) Girl Paradise line Lakeside Mansion playset, complete with matching clothes and accessories
  * one (1) Girl Paradise line Harry Husky pet, complete with matching sled and winter coat
  * three (3) cute animal hats like the kind Anne-Marie from my class wears
  * receipt of a charitable donation of no less than two dollars ($2.00) to Step Up For Students or any similar scholarship fund for underprivileged children, and
  * one (1) copy of Charles Abraham's newest book,  _One Nation, Under the Dollar_



Thank you very much for your consideration.

 

Sincerely,

 

Jessica Williams

Age 6

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out whether or not Jessica believes in things like unicorns or the Tooth Fairy, or if she's too mature for it. Somehow I ended up writing her letter to Santa to explore how those two parts of her personality interact. I guess maybe because believing in Santa is usually seem as a "litmus test" for childhood?
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> KikiTheHippieToday at 10:30 PM  
> also, i noticed her baddest act is higher than the global one
> 
> TenEightToday at 10:31 PM  
> that doesnt mean it's worse  
> that's the goodness level of her baddest act  
> her baddest act was more good than most people's baddest act


End file.
